The life of the returns
by Bruuh.ninha Cullen
Summary: Edward sempre foi apixonado por Bella mas nunca teve coragem de se declarar. Bella sempre o viu como seu melhor amigo. Mas oque será que acontece quando els descobrem que estão sendo traidos? *todos humanos *NC -17 *fic melhor que o resumo ;D*
1. Inesperado

Primeira fic... por favor dêem um desconto ;D

Bom... essa é uma daquelas idéias malucas que vêem na minha mente, resolvi "colocar no papel" e espero que vocês gostem... a história tem um pouco de drama (claro) mas também vai ter algumas coisas engraçadas, principalmente quando o Emm estiver envolvido na história.

São todos humanos

Casais: Bella / Edward; Alice / Jasper; Rosalie / Emmett.

NC-17 (Na fic vai ter lemons... Cada um sabe oque lê)

E bom... por enquanto é só.... Espero que gostem ;D

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

The life of the returns

Sempre sonhei que minha relação com Bella fosse algo além da amizade, mas pra ela eu era somente um amigo nada mais que isso. Nunca tive coragem de dizer a Bella meus verdadeiros sentimentos. Só Alice sabia que eu era apaixonado por Bella.

**Flashback...**

"Edward porque você fica tão nervoso quando está perto da Bella?" – Alice me perguntou desconfiada.

"Alice... Eu não fico nervoso quando estou perto da Bella" – Menti! Pelo menos eu tentei. Alice sempre foi muito perceptiva e é impossível esconder qualquer coisa dela.

"Você está apaixonado pela Bella" – não foi uma pergunta.

"É Alice não da pra esconder nada de você não é mesmo?" – Eu disse fazendo uma careta.

"Não Edward, não tem como esconder nada de mim" – ela disse rindo – "mas agora me responde... Há quanto tempo é apaixonado pela Bella? Mais alguém sabe disso? Porque você nunca me falou nada?" - A baixinha perguntou tudo em um fôlego só.

"Muito tempo, mais ninguém sabe disso, e não te contei porque tinha certeza que você iria me obrigar a contar para a Bella."

Alice ficou em silêncio

...

...

...

...

Eu não estava mais agüentando tanto suspense eu queria saber o que a Alice iria fazer!!!

O que ela iria falar.

"Alice" – chamei – "Pelo amor de Deus fala alguma coisa"

"Edward... Eu não vou te obrigar a contar nada para a Bella isso é uma coisa sua. – Alice disse em um tom tranqüilizador" – Mas quero saber uma coisa.

"O que?"

"Porque nunca falou para Bella sobre o que você sente?" – Ah claro! Essa pergunta não poderia faltar.

"Alice, eu nunca contei para Bella porque eu sei que ela não sente a mesma coisa que eu sinto por ela... e eu não quero estragar a nossa amizade, eu prefiro que Bella seja minha amiga do que ela decidir nunca mais olhar no meu rosto."

Fim do Flashback

Realmente Alice não fez pressão nem nada do tipo para que eu me declarasse para Bella, embora ela deixasse bem claro para mim que ela achava isso errado.

Alice tocava nesse assunto de vez enquando, mas depois de três meses que nós tivemos essa conversa Alice não disse mais nada... Motivo?

Bella se casou com James, e quando isso aconteceu, eu percebi que não tinha mais chances de ter algo além de uma grande amizade com ela. Fiquei sem vontade de viver.

Meus pais não agüentavam mais me ver no modo zumbi. Alice Emmett e Jasper tentavam a todo custo me animar, e Rosalie... Bom Rosalie tratou o caso com indiferença.

**Flashback...**

"Alice o que está acontecendo com o Edward?" – Rosalie perguntou.

"Rose, não está acontecendo nada com o Edward".

"Como não? – Rose perguntou – ele está assim desde que Bella se cas..." – ela não terminou a frase. – "é por isso não é?"

"É por isso oque Rose? Não sei onde quer chegar" – Alice se fez de desentendida.

"Não se faça de besta Alice! Edward está assim porque Bella se casou"

Senti como se estivessem enfiando facas no meu coração ao ouvir aquelas ultimas três palavras.

"Rose, eu preciso tomar um banho daqui a pouco vou ao shopping, quer ir comigo?"

"Tanto faz, prefiro não me envolver nessa história". – disse Rose em um tom frio.

Fim do Flashback

Depois de 4 meses do casamento da Bella, resolvi que não podia mais ficar me lamentando por uma pessoa que não me amava. Comecei a namorar Tanya na tentativa de esquecer o que sinto por Bella e começar a enxerga-la como uma amiga.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Mas como Bella sempre me surpreende.

Ela chegou no meu apartamento ás 23:40 chorando e me dizendo que havia encontrado James na cama deles com outra mulher.

"Bella... Calma" - Eu disse enquanto sentava ao seu lado no sofá.

"Edward... Eu... Não sei... Porque ele fez... Isso comigo" – Bella disse com a voz entrecortada por causa do choro.

"Bella descansa um pouco. Hoje seu dia foi muito cansativo, pense nisso amanhã ok?"

"Edward... Não é tão fácil assim quanto parece"!

"Eu sei Bella que não é fácil, mas pelo menos tente?"

"Ok, eu vou tentar."

"Que ótimo! é essa a Bella que eu conheço, aquela que supera todos os problemas." – eu disse com um sorriso torto.

"Edward..."

"Sim?"

"Eu posso dormir aqui? Só por hoje? Você sabe que eu não estou em condições de voltar para casa."

Eu fiquei sem ação, não era a primeira vez que Bella dormia aqui em casa. Todas as vezes que ela brigava com James ela dormia ou aqui ou na casa da Alice. Mas antes eu já estava conformado por ela ter se casado... Talvez Bella se resolva com James como nas outras brigas que eles tiveram, mas agora parecia que não seria tão simples. E se Bella não se resolver com James e eles se separarem... Será que eu tenho mais uma chance?

Eu sei que é errado mais mesmo depois que a Bella se casou eu me conformei de ter perdido o amor da minha vida, mas não cheguei a superar, eu ainda gosto e muita da Bella.

Estava tão imerso em pensamentos que esqueci que devia uma resposta a Bella.

"Mas se você não puder tudo bem... Acho que Tanya não gostaria de chegar e me encontrar aqui" – Droga! Tanya... Esqueci dela. – "Eu vou ligar pra a Alice, assim eu não preciso te incomodar."

"Não Bella"! – Eu quase gritei – "Para de besteira é lógico que você pode dormir aqui, Tanya não ira se preocupar" – Bella deu um sorriso que não chegava aos seus olhos.

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo" – eu disse

"Obrigada Edward."

"Não tem de que Bells, agora você fica quietinha ai, enquanto eu vou arruma a cama para você dormir."

"Obrigado" – ouvi Bella murmurar enquanto eu me levantava do sofá.

Acabei de arrumar a cama. Quando voltei para a sala encontrei Bella dormindo no sofá. A peguei no colo, para leva-la até o quarto. A sensação de ter o corpo de Bella junto ao meu era maravilhosa, deitei Bella na cama e fiquei uns 10 minutos a observando dormir, depois sai do quarto afim de deixa-la dormir em paz.

Fiquei acordado até as 3 da manhã, milhões de perguntas vinham em minha mente...

Será que eu tinha mais uma chance?

Bella iria perdoar James?

O que eu faria com Tanya?

Derrepente minha mente caiu na inconsciência.


	2. Uma manhã pode começar tão bem assim?

_**Oiie !!!**_

_**desculpem os capítulos estão pequenos por enquanto, porque eu não estou com uma parte digamos.... Grande da história. Eu comecei a postar pra ver se com alguém lendo a fic eu tivesse mais vontade de escrever e também tivesse mais criatividade ;D**_

_**Espero reviews ;D só assim eu vou saber se vocês estão gostando ou não**_

_**Bom... Vamos a História.. . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella Pov

Acordei totalmente desorientada, onde eu estava? Cadê a minha cama? E cadê o meu marido?

Quando lembrei do meu marido outras lembranças vieram em minha mente. Agora eu sabia onde estava e o pior de tudo eu sabia o porque. Eu estava na casa do Edward, no quarto de visitas do Edward e o meu marido... Bom o meu marido não me interessava onde ele estava! Ou melhor, ex-marido. Não sei como muito menos o porque de James ter feito aquilo comigo, na verdade sei muito bem como, mas não sei o porque.

**Flashback...**

Não via a hora de chegar em casa, meu dia havia sido muito cansativo, ser diretora de um colégio não é nada fácil.

Assim que entrei no apartamento procurei James, mas ele não estava em casa.

Larguei a bolsa no sofá e fui para a cozinha tomar um copo d'agua, já estava voltando pra a sala quando comecei a ouvir uns barulhos.... vindos do quarto.

Fui ao quarto ver oque estava acontecendo, assim que abri a porta eu vi a pior cena de toda a minha vida.

James estava deitado completamente nu, com uma vagabunda Loura em cima dele! (nem preciso dizer que ela também estava nua não é?)

Ele percebeu minha presença e olhou para a porta, quando James me viu seus olhos se arregalaram.

Eu não sabia oque fazer, eu não sabia se eu corria, chorava ou entrava no quarto arrancava aquela vagabunda de cima dele pelos cabelos e depois batia em James até cansar, preferi ficar com as duas primeiras opções. Sai do quarto correndo, passei na sala. Peguei minha bolsa e a chave do carro, precisava sair daquele lugar antes que eu enlouquecesse.

Fim do Flashback

As lembranças da noite anterior me fizeram começar a chorar, ainda era difícil acreditar que James havia feito aquilo comigo.

"Pare de chorar por aquele traste" – Eu disse para mim mesma enquanto secava as ultimas lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

Minha única alternativa agora era ir trabalhar, porque com problemas pessoais ou não eu ainda tinha uma escola para cuidar. Entrei no banheiro que havia no quarto e me olhei no espelho, nossa eu realmente estava horrível. Resolvi ir para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã pra mim e Edward, isso era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por ele ter deixado eu dormir aqui. Edward sempre foi muito mais que um amigo para mim, ele sempre foi um irmão, quando estava com 9 anos cheguei em Forks e não conhecia ninguém então na escola fiz amizade com uma menina chamada Alice Cullen que me apresentou toda sua família. Eles me aceitaram de braços abertos como se eu realmente fosse uma Cullen ou Hale.

Apesar de eu ter me distanciado deles depois que me casei, eles não pareciam estar chateados, nem mesmo quando eu tocava a campainha as 3:00h da manhã porque tinha brigado com James e precisava do ombro de alguém para chorar.

Nunca conheci Tanya pessoalmente só sabia que Edward começou a namorar com ela alguns meses depois do meu casamento.

Percebi que havia alguém me olhando me virei para ver se era Edward, Não era ele... era uma mulher loura, com uma expressão de espanto que logo foi trocada por uma de superioridade, mas eu conhecia aquele cabelo.... será que era ela que estava com James? Não! Não é possível. O quarto estava escuro, e eu não conseguia ver direito e eu também estava muito nervosa. Concerteza eu estava confundindo ela com outra pessoa.

A loura me olhou de cima a baixo, concerteza aquela era Tanya exatamente como Alice descreveu: loura, arrogante e exibida. Já que ela não falava nada resolvi me apresentar, querendo ou não EU era a estranha ali.

"Prazer Bella" – eu disse estendendo a minha mão, Tanya não moveu nem um músculo pra me cumprimentar.

"Tanya" – ela disse de má vontade

Abaixei a minha mão, além da mulher ser antipática ainda me deixou no vácuo. Como o Edward podia gostar daquilo? Tudo bem isso não era da minha conta.

"Porque você está na casa do Eddie?"

"Assuntos pessoais" – ah qual é eu não ia ficar falando da minha vida para ela né?

"Espero que não tenha nada a ver com o Eddie, não me interessa se você é amiga de infância dos Cullens e dos Hale eu já ouvi falar muito de você, se eu te encontrar aqui de novo você vai se arrepender de ter nascido" – Ok agora eu me irritei, quem ela pensa que é pra falar assim comigo?

"Para a sua informação não tem anda a ver com o Edward, e eu não tenho medo de você se eu quiser dormir aqui toda noite eu durmo" – não era bem assim, mas eu não podia sair por baixo nessa história né. – "independentemente de você estar gostando disso ou não, por tanto eu não ficar perdendo meu tempo discutindo com você o que eu posso ou não fazer com a minha vida. Até porque isso não é da sua conta." – Eu disse de um jeito clamo que deu um tom ameaçador nas minhas palavras.

Eu Estava fuzilando Tanya com os olhos e ela fazia o mesmo. Só quebrei o olhar porque senti a presença de alguém, olhei para a porta da cozinha e vi Edward com os olhos arregalados olhando pra mim e para Tanya. Bom eu não podia me dar ao luxo de ficar o dia inteiro discutindo com alguém, então resolvi tomar alguma atitude.

"Bom dia Edward" – eu disse enquanto pegava a minha bolsa. – "eu fiz seu café da manhã, se não se importa vou ter que sair agora porque daqui a vinte minutos tenho que estar na escola"

"Tudo bem Bella e... obrigado pelo café" – Edward falou, ele parecia esta nervoso, concerteza percebeu o confronto na cozinha

"Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por você... então tchau" eu disse lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

Antes de sair do apartamento olhei para Tanya que estava com uma expressão de sem me dar ao trabalho de me despedir de Tanya, ela não merecia minha atenção.

Precisava ir na casa da Alice pegar alguma roupa para trabalhar, logo eu já arrumaria os papéis do divórcio e então teria minha casa de volta.

Hoje seria um dia longo demais.

_**Quero agradecer Minhas best friends forever pela ajuda e apoio que vocês estão me dando, sem vocês essa história nem existiria. Juh e Dih amo vocês sisters.**_

_**Please! Deixem reviews? Só assim vou saber se vocês estão gostando e qualquer coisa me mandem uma mensagem dizendo do que não gostou ou alguma coisa errada OK? **_

_**Bjoos e até o próximo post ;D**_


	3. Uma decisão dificil

**Capitulo novo... e dessa vez bem maior que os outros :D**

Bom... recadinhos e Etc... lá em baixo

**Vamos a história.....**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Toquei a campanhia da casa da Alice, mas ninguém atendeu, toquei de novo... Nada quando já estava desistindo ouvi um barulho dentro da casa e resolvi esperar. Alice apareceu na porta toda arrumada.

"Oi Lice, você está muito ocupada?" – Eu disse enquanto lhe dava um abraço.

"Não imagina Bella, entra ai fique a vontade."

"Lice desculpe te incomodar essa hora, mas eu tive uns problemas com James e eu estou sem roupa para ir trabalhar, você pode me arrumar alguma roupa minha que ficou aqui?"

"Pego sim Bells...mas...você quer desabafar? Oque aconteceu dessa vez?" – Alice perguntou enquanto se sentava ao meu lado no sofá

Alice sempre me reconfortava, todas a vezes que eu brigava com James era no ombro dela que eu ia chorar.

"Lice... e-eu... não sei... porque James fez aquilo comigo – O choro empedia que a frase saísse direito.

"O que ele fez Bella?"

"Alice o James ele.. ele..."

"Ele oque Bella?" – perguntou Alice enquanto tentava secar minhas lágrimas.

"Ele me traiu Alice, o James me traiu" – ainda era muito difícil dizer isso em alto e bom som. Comecei a chorar ainda mais. Alice ficou quieta por alguns minutos, ela parecia estar imersa em seus pensamentos – "Alice eu não sei o que fazer"

"Bella... você sabe com quem James te traiu?" – Alice perguntou derrepente.

"Eu vi sim... mas eu não lembro... estava muito escuro... mas Alice?"

"Sim?"

"Porque a pergunta? Saber quem era a vagabunda que estava com James não vai mudar nada"

"Bella eu não deveria te falar isso... mas lembra que eu sempre tive um tipo de ... hum... pressentimento?"

"Lembro Lice" – e era verdade, algumas vezes Alice sentia que iria acontecer alguma coisa e realmente acontecia... mas era raro ela sentir isto.

"Então... o Edward anda desconfiado da Tanya, acho que você nem a conhece né?".

"Na verdade... Lice... conheço sim... nós brigamos hoje de manhã" – Alice fez uma cara de espanto – "Ela é exatamente como você descreveu, bonita, chata, e antipática, aff acha que é melhor que todos."

Alice começou a rir descontroladamente.

"Caramba Bella! Ela deve ter feito muito para te tirar do sério."

"Ah Lice, ela começou a falar besteira para mim, eu já não estou no meu melhor dia e deu no que deu" – Eu disse dando de ombros – "mas continua o que você estava falando."

"Ah sim Bells... você entrou com o assunto da briga, que eu queria ter visto" – Eu ri – "que até me esqueci"

"Então fala Lice... eu já estou ficando preocupada."

"Bom como eu já disse Edward anda desconfiado da Tanya... e eu estou com a sensação de que ela está envolvida nessa história... mas pode ser que não tenha nada a ver, mas era só uma duvida que eu queria tirar da minha cabeça.... Bella... eu ... er... posso te pedir uma coisa?"

"Pode sim" – Eu já estava ficando preocupada, Alice ficou séria derrepente.

"Eu sei que vai ser difícil para você, mas digamos assim Bella... Se o James se recusar a assinar o divórcio você sabe que com provas de traição, ele não pode fazer nada não é?"

"Sei sim. Mas não estou entendendo onde quer chegar."

"Bella... eu vou direto ao ponto, eu quero pedir para você aparentemente "perdoar" – Alice disse fazendo aspas no ar – o James, e colocar um detetive atrás dele."

De inicio eu não queria realizar esse plano louco, de jeito nenhum, mas Alice tinha razão (como sempre) James concerteza iria enrolar para assinar o divórcio, e se eu estivesse com as provas da traição tudo seria mais rápido... Mas oque Tanya tinha haver com essa história?

"Alice eu concordo com você... para mim vai ser muito difícil, fingir que não aconteceu nada... mas quanto antes esse divórcio sair melhor, mas o que eu ainda não entendi, é o que a Tanya tem haver com essa história?"

"Bella... você realmente não consegue lembrar de alguma coisa ... na mulher que estava com James?"

Como um clarão em minha mente eu entendi o que Alice queria... eu realmente achei alguma coisa familiar em Tanya...

"Lice... você... não acha... que... James... Tanya... acha?"

Alice POV

Eu nunca imaginei que aquele viado do James faria aquilo com Bella (tudo bem que ele não era viado... mas Ah!) quando Bella me falou oque ele havia feito, eu fiquei fervendo de raiva, como ele pode? Como ele teve coragem? De fazer aquilo com a minha amiga. Bella nunca fez mal a uma mosca, ela não merecia passar por aquilo. Bella se casou cedo demais, uma casamento escondido, vivia brigando com James. Edward deixou de amar Bella, qualquer um que visse os dois conversando via o amor que Edward sentia por ela... mas a única que não via isso era a Bella.

Assim que ela me falou sobra a traição eu tive aquela sensação estranha denovo... eu já havia visto Tanya e James juntos uma vez...

_**Flashback...**_

Eu estava na boate dançando com Jasper, quando eu vi uma mulher conhecida, encostei em Jasper e disse?

"Jazz..."

"Oi"

"Aquela ali não é a Tanya?"

"Aquela ali onde?" – Perguntou Jasper

"Ali ó" – Eu disse apontando para o casal no meio da pista.

"Acho que sim" – disse Jasper – "mas parece que eu conheço aquele cara de algum lugar."

Foi nessa hora que eu prestei atenção no homem que estava dançando com Tanya... lógico que o Jasper conhecia, era o James... mas ele não deveria estar trabalhando essa hora?

"Amor" – eu chamei

"fala"

"você conhece aquele cara sim... é o James."

"Ah" – Jasper olhou para eles denovo – "é mesmo. Mas ele não deveria estar trabalhando?"

"Foi o mesmo que eu pensei... será que a Bella está aqui também?"

"eu duvido muito" – Disse Jasper rindo – "mas é melhor não nos envolvermos nessa história" – eu apenas assenti

Fim do flashback

"Bom como eu já disse Edward anda desconfiado da Tanya... e eu estou com a sensação de que ela está envolvida nessa história... mas pode ser que não tenha nada a ver, mas era só uma duvida que eu queria tirar da minha cabeça.... Bella... eu ... er... posso te pedir uma coisa?"

"Pode sim" – disse Bella com evidente curiosidade.

"Eu sei que vai ser difícil para você, mas digamos assim Bella... Se o James se recusar a assinar o divórcio você sabe que com provas de traição, ele não pode fazer nada não é?" – Bella queria se separar o mais rápido possível, se ela estivesse com as provas de traição, o divórcio sairia bem mais rápido.

"Sei sim, mas não estou entendendo onde quer chegar"

Ai! Eu gosto muito da Bella ela é minha melhor amiga, mas tem hora que ela é tapada demais, demora entender as coisas.

"Bella... eu vou direto ao ponto, eu quero pedir para você aparentemente "perdoar o James, e colocar um detetive atrás dele.

Se Bella fizesse isto, teria como eu saber se James estava a traindo com Tanya ou não. Bella ficou parada por um minuto inteiro.

"Alice eu concordo com você... para mim vai ser muito difícil, fingir que não aconteceu nada... mas quanto antes esse divórcio sair melhor, mas o que eu ainda não entendi, é o que a Tanya tem haver com essa história?"

"Bella... você realmente não consegue lembrar de alguma coisa... na mulher que estava com James?" – eu disse pausadamente para que Bella conseguisse entender, Ela ficou parada por um tempo.

"Lice... você... não... que ... James... Tanya... acha?" – a ultima palavra foi só um sussurro.

"Na verdade Bells eu preciso te contar uma coisa... no inicio eu pensei em ficar quieta... mas James já está fazendo você sofrer tanto eu não quero mais ver você assim, chorando."

Bella POV

Saber que tinha a possibilidade de James ter me traído com tanya... fez com que um buraco se abrisse em meu peito. Poxa! A Tanya namora meu melhor amigo, e mesmo que eu tenha me afastado dos Cullens eu ainda sofria por Edward... nós tínhamos uma amizade muito forte... qualquer coisa que fizessem com ele conseqüentemente me afetava.

"Na verdade Bells eu preciso te contar uma coisa... no inicio eu pensei em ficar quieta... mas James já está fazendo você sofrer tanto eu não quero mais ver você assim, chorando."

O.k como se já não fosse o suficiente saber que eu estava sendo traída, Alice tinha alguma coisa (que parecia ser ruim) para me contar.

"Fala Lice... eu estou com medo de saber... mas fala."

"Bella... eu estava em uma boate com o Jazz quando eu vi a Tanya, mostrei para o Jasper que confirmou ser ela... ele teve a impressão de conhecer o cara que estava dançando com a Tanya... eu olhei melhor e vi que era o James."

"Lice... você tem certeza?" – Eu não queria acreditar no que Alice estava dizendo... faziam anos que eu não ia em uma boate... e James nunca me falou que iria com os amigos. – "quando isso aconteceu?"

"Tenho certeza absoluta Bella, isso aconteceu na sexta-feira da semana passada."

"Boate? Sexta-feira da semana passada?"

"é sim Bells"

_**Flashback...**_

"Senhorita Stanley, dois dias de expulsão por agredir a senhorita Mallory."

"Ah! Não acredito" – ela fez cara de coitada. – "ela começo a me xingar e você acha que eu vou ficar quieta?"

"Em primeiro lugar: não é você, é senhora ou senhorita, em segundo lugar: não é a primeira vez que a senhorita aparece na minha sala por agressão ou "barraco" e em terceiro e último lugar: você poderia por favor se retirar da sala e avisar a senhorita Mallory que eu estou a aguardando?"

"Claro" – Jéssica disse fazendo uma careta, eu fingi não ver. Assim que Jéssica fechou a porta, meu celular tocou.

"Alô?"

"_Oi Bella tudo bem?" _– Era James.

"Oi James tudo sim e com você?" – Lauren apareceu na porta e eu fiz sinal para que ela esperasse.

"eu estou bem, Bella eu liguei para avisar que eu vou trabalhar até mais tarde hoje, você sabe como é né?"

"Justo na sexta James?"

"é fazer oque?"

"Que horas mais ou menos você chega em casa?"

"Ah Bella nem me espere, eu irei ficar até as 23:30 no escritório e provavelmente o Mike, Tyler e Eric vão sair para tomar um chop depois."

"E você vai com eles?"

"Ahã"

" O.k James, agora eu preciso desligar, porque tem uma aluna que aprontou, me esperando."

"Está bem Bells, beijo, tchau"

"Tchau"

Fim do flashback

Não acredito que aquele vagabundo mentiu, todas as vezes que dizia ficar depois do expediente. Na verdade eu não queria acreditar.

"Ai!!!! Aquele desgraçado, eu não acredito." – eu disse enquanto dava um soco em mim mesma.

"Bella o que foi?" – Alice perguntou preocupada.

"Aquele filho da mãe, me ligou na escola, falando que iria ficar no serviço até mais tarde e depois iria sair com os amigos." – Alice ficou em silencio. A Raiva me consumiu, oque antes era duvida, virou certeza.

"Eu aceito Lice, vou colocar um detetive atrás de James. Eu não quero vê-lo nem pintado de ouro. Eu só acho que nós deveríamos ver se o Edward concorda com isso, afinal se Tanya realmente tiver alguma coisa haver com isto Edward tem o direito de saber não é?!"

"é sim Bells, eu vou ligar para ele agora mesmo."

"O.k" – Eu disse enquanto Alice se levantava do sofá.

Edward POV

"é assim agora? Nós brigamos e você já coloca outra vagabunda na sua cama?" – Gritou Tanya jogando os braços para cima. Até o ponto de ela gritar comigo dentro da minha casa, eu aceitei, mas quando ela chamou a Bella de vagabunda eu não agüentei e explodi.

"Em primeiro lugar! Tanya" – Eu gritei – "você não tem o direito de gritar comigo, muito menos dentro da _minha_ casa" – eu frisei a palavra minha – Em segundo lugar:, a Bella não é nenhuma vagabunda, você nem a conhece direito para falar isso dela, e se conhecesse na falaria" – abaixei o tom de voz – e em terceiro lugar: você deveria perguntar o motivo de Bella ter dormido aqui ao invés de falar besteira.

"Eddie, você está gritando comigo só por causa da Bella?" – Tanya disse o nome dela com nojo.

"Não Tanya, não estou gritando com você só por causa da Bella, eu _estava_ gritando com você, pelo fato de _você_ ter gritado comigo, por esse seu ciúme doentio, Pelo amor de Deus Tanya! Não passou pela sua cabeça que a Bella dormiu no quarto de visitas? De onde você tirou essa idéia de que a Bella dormiu na minha cama?"

"Eddie, me desculpe" – Tanya disse vindo em minha direção com os braços estendidos para um abraço.

"Tanya... eu preciso pensar... se você puder fazer o favor de se retirar eu agradeço."

"Vai me colocar para fora Eddie?" – Ela disse fazendo cara de choro.

"Se você pensa assim, estou"

"Não Eddie, por favor?" – Eddie, Eddie, Eddie ai como eu odeio esse apelido. – "me perdoa?"

"Tanya, por favor digo eu" – Eu disse enquanto abria a porta. Tanya tentou me dar uma beijo, mas eu desviei o rosto.

"está bom Eddie, mais tarde eu te ligo."

Assim que eu fechei a porta me joguei no sofá no intuito de descansar... Mas eu estava errado, o telefone tocou e eu fui atender.

"Alô" – eu disse com mau humor.

"_Edward, eu preciso que você venha aqui em casa."_

"Alice? o que aconteceu?"

"_Vem para cá que eu te falo."_

"O.k já estou indo."

"Ta , beijo"

Desliguei o telefone e peguei a chave do carro... o que será que Alice tinha de tão importante para me dizer?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**gente.... no próximo cap. Eu vou por um link da roupa que a Bella vai usar... no meio da fic eu aviso de novo que o link vai estar no meu perfil é até mais fácil das pessoas entrarem, porque não precisa tirar os espaços. Durante a fic vai ter link de várias coisas :D**

**para quem gosta do Emmett ... cap. Que vem ele aparece \o/ (afinal.. alguém precisa aliviar toda essa tensão néah ;P )**

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Priis Cullen:** Obrigado coração... eu realmente espero que você goste da fic... minhas Bff's já leram e disseram que está boa... agora eu quero saber a opinião de vocês :D tah aii o terceiro cap. Espero que tenha gostado, logo, logo sai o quarto. Bzoo

**Luna Lutz:** que bom que você gostou da fic more... bom tah continuada :D espero que tenha gostado. Bzoo

_**Alice Cullen:**_ tah aii amour... um cap. Grande... Terá outros maiores mas acho que nesse deu para esclarecer bastante coisa não é? Que ótimo que está gostando da fic flor, fico tão feliz com as reviews... que me incentiva a escrever. Espero que tenha gostado deste cap. Bzoo

**Ise Cullen:** A Tanya é realmente uma desclassificada k k ' bom ela não conhece pessoalmente... mas ele ouve muito os Cullens falarem da Bella... então ela tem um pouco de inveja... um pouco não muita inveja. [/jatofalandodemaisoi?

Concerteza core... quem em sã consciência vaii trair o Edward... mas também... que em sã consciência não vai gostar do Edward?? Só podia ser a nossa Bellinha néah k k' mas isso vaii mudar [/tofalandodenovo

Que ótimo amore que você ama a minha fic, você não sabe como eu fico feliz ao receber as reviews :D teve aquele probleminha... mas eu acho que aqui ficou melhor néah ;D a outra estava muito confusa. Bom more mais um cap. Postado e dessa vez um cap. Digamos... grande :D espero que tenha gostado. Bzoo


	4. Colocando o plano em ação parte 1

**Capitulo 4 – Colocando o plano em ação (parte 1)**

Assim que eu cheguei a casa de Alice eu vi o Lamborguini da Bella parado na entrada da garagem. **(N/A Link do carro da Bella no meu perfil)** Desci do carro e toquei a campanhia.

"Oi Edward entra, precisamos falar com você."

"Oi Lice" – Eu disse. Quando entrei na sala vi Bella sentada no sofá. – "Oi denovo Bella... você não ia para a escola?"

"Oi... eu ia sim, mas passei aqui para pegar uma roupa.... e fiquei sabendo de um assunto que te envolve."

Assunto que me envolve? Alice não podia ter contado para Bella oque eu sempre escondi. Não Alice não faria isso... faria? Lancei um olhar desesperado na direção dela.

"Edward... eu e o Jazz vimos uma coisa... mas nós ficamos calados, mas depois do que o James fez com a Bella" – Eu vi a fúria cintilar em seus olhos e eu sabia que os meus não estavam diferentes – "Eu não pude continuar calada como se não tivesse visto nada."

Então ela não havia contado para Bella o que eu sentia... Por Deus como eu pensei que minha irmã pudesse fazer isso!

"O.k Lice... mas oque tem o James haver comigo?" – De lado eu pude ver o rosto de Bella se transformar em raiva."

"Eu estava na boate com o Jazz... então eu vi um casal, bem animado no meio da pista, eu percebi que a mulher que estava dançando era Tanya..."

"Espera um pouco Lice" – eu a cortei – "Em que dia você viu a Tanya na boate?"

"Sexta-feira da semana passada"

"Continua Lice eu realmente não estava lá e ela não me avisou que iria"

"Eu até comentei com o Jazz de ter visto a Tanya, ele ainda não tinha visto então eu mostrei para ele, foi nessa hora que ele percebeu que o cara que estava dançando com ela era o James" – espera ai...James? sexta? Ela não deveria estar trabalhando?

"Bella..."

"Sim Edward, ele deveria estar trabalhando... mas não estava" – as ultimas palavras de bella soaram agressivas.

"O James mentiu para a Bella sobre estar trabalhando... mas o que tem a Tanya haver com isso? Ela só estava dançando... não estava?"

Alice e Bella trocaram um olhar cúmplice, então Bella começou a dizer:

"Edward... no dia... em que eu encontrei... o James... com outra... na minha cama" – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e meu coração apertou, eu não suportava a idéia de ver Bella chorar – "eu consegui... ver um pouco... da mulher que estava com ele" – Eu não estava entendendo onde Bella queria chegar com aquela história – e hoje quando eu conheci a Tanya, parecia que eu já a conhecia de algum lugar.... Resumindo tudo, Alice me lembrou que concerteza o James vai enrolar para assinar o divórcio, e se eu tiver com provas de traição tudo será mais rápido" – Então Bella iria se divorciar? Eu nunca pensei que depois de tudo que eu passei em relação a Bella ... eu fosse sentir esperanças de um dia ser somente Eu & Ela mais ninguém. – "Eu fiquei sabendo... por favor não brigue com a Alice, que você está desconfiado da Tanya ultimamente, então ela teve idéia que é: Eu vou perdoar aparentemente o James, e vou colocar um detetive atrás dele, assim eu conseguirei me separar mais rápido e você terá como saber se a mulher que estava com ele era realmente a Tanya.

"Edward a Bella achou melhor conversar com você para saber se você vai querer ver as provas que o detetive conseguir." – Alice disse.

"Lice... Bella... eu concordo com essa idéia e sim, eu quero ver todas as coisas que o detetive conseguir e acabar com as minhas duvidas de uma vez por todas."

"O.k" – Disse Alice – "Eu conheço um detetive...se quiserem eu ligo para ele agora mesmo e marco o melhor horário para todos."

"Pode ser" – Eu e Bella dissemos juntos.

"Mas primeiro Lice... você poderia pegar a roupa? Eu realmente preciso trabalhar. Lá da escola eu vou ligar para James e colocar o plano em ação." – Bella disse.

"Pego sim Bells, só um minutinho."

"Está bem Lice, mas pelo amor de Deus nada chamativo ta!" – Bella gritou enquanto Alice subia a escada.

Alice Pov

No momento em que Bella falou que iria se divorciar, os olhos de Edward brilharam. Enquanto eu subia a escada ouvi Bella gritar:

"Está bem Lice, mas pelo amor de Deus nada chamativo ta!"

O.k só por causa dessa ultima frase o Look dela vai ter um "Q" especial.

Escolhi as roupas da Bella e a chamei para o quarto.

"Cheguei" – Bella disse assim que entrou no meu campo de visão

"Sua roupa está em cima da cama Bells" **(N/A: Link da roupa da Bella no meu perfil)** – Eu disse enquanto saia do quarto, eu tinha certeza que a Bella faria o maior drama por causa da roupa.

"Caprichou até demais no look hoje hein Lice" – Bella disse enquanto saia do quarto já vestida.

"Espera um pouco... quem é você? E o que fez com a minha amiga Bella moço?" – Bella deu um sorriso fraco.

"Só você mesmo Lice"

Bella realmente estava muito abalada. Assim que descemos a escada Edward ficou "babando" enquanto olhava para Bella... Ah qual é? A roupa dela só era um pouco mais justa que o de costume.

"Bom gente, eu já estou indo" – Bella disse enquanto se virava na minha direção – "Tchau Lice, depois você me liga para dizer o dia e a hora com o detetive O.k?"

"Ligo sim Bella" – Eu disse enquanto dava um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Tchau Edward, depois agente se fala" – Bella disse dando um beijo na bochecha de Edward que por sinal ainda estava "babando".

"Se cuida, e vê se cai menos hoje hein." – Eu disse enquanto Bella entrava no carro.

"Vou tentar" – ela disse rindo.

Bella saiu para trabalhar e eu entrei em casa.

"Para de babar Cullen" – Eu disse empurrando o queixo de Edward para cima. Edward pareceu sair de um transe.

"Você quer me matar não?"

"Edward francamente, não tinha nada demais na roupa dela"

"Não tinha para você" - Edward murmurou enquanto se ajeitava no sofá.

"Edward... que brilho foi aquele nos seus olhos quando a Bella disse que iria se separar?"

"Alice... porque você sempre quer saber de tudo?"

"Ah maninho... mania minha" – Eu disse dando um tapa no ar como se não fosse nada demais. – "mas agora é sério Edward... você decidiu conquistar a Bella?"

"Alice... eu acho que se o "cara" lá de cima me deu mais uma chance eu não posso desperdiça-la, eu não vou mais ficar olhando para a Bella e pensando: "Ai como seria bom se ela me amasse" eu vou fazer ela me amar... pelo menos eu vou tentar... se ela não quiser, tudo bem, mas pelo menos eu não vou ficar com aquela voz no fundo da minha mente dizendo: "Ela só não está com você, porque você é um frouxo e nunca teve coragem de se declarar".

Edward estava decidido, e isso era ótimo, eu sempre torci para que esses dois ficassem juntos, eu só precisava saber se ele iria aproveitar a chance que a vida deu. E lógico que eu ajudaria esse relacionamento! Afinal eu sou Alice Cullen.

"Está bom Edward, era só isso que eu queria saber... agora cai fora daqui que eu tenho muita coisa para fazer hoje." – Eu disse enquanto empurrava Edward para fora da casa.

"Nossa Alice, é assim que você trata o seu irmão? Estou vendo que você esqueceu tudo que Carlisle e Esme te ensinaram."

"Edward, vai encher o saco de outro vai" – Eu disse enquanto Edward entrava no carro rindo.

Bella Pov

"Bom dia professora Isabella" – Disse Mike enquanto eu ia para a minha sala.

"Bom dia Mike" – eu respondi simplesmente. Eu já estava quase chegando na sala quando encontrei Seth no corredor.

"Oi Bella tudo bem?"

"Tudo Seth e com você?"

"Bem... só o mesmo de sempre, o pessoal da sala me chamando de queridinho da diretora, mas com isso eu já estou me acostumando"

"Ihhh, você vai conviver com esse apelido por muito tempo" – Seth me olhou de cima a baixo. – "que foi?

"Bella eu te juro que se eu fosse mais velho e não estivesse estudando na escola que você é diretora, eu te pegava" – Eu comecei a rir – "Sério! Você está muito gata com essa roupa."

"Seth... Seth... se me acusarem de pedofilia eu não vou aceitar hein! – Eu disse rindo – Agora eu vou ter que ir para a minha sala e você vai para a sua está bem? Se o professor perguntar onde você estava, diz que eu que te chamei."

"E você achou que eu iria dizer outra coisa?" – Ele perguntou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Não abusa Cleawter" – Eu disse rindo. Só o Seth mesmo para me fazer rir. **(N/A eu não lembro se o sobrenome dele é assim que escreve)**

Entrei na sala, coloquei a bolsa no armário e me sentei, peguei o celular pela primeira vez desde ontem a noite: 11 chamadas perdidas, lógico que só podia ser o James. Liguei para ele, no primeiro toque James atendeu:

"_Bella amor, ainda bem que você me ligou eu já ia te ligar agora, precisamos conversar"_

"Oi James" – eu respondi friamente – "Foi por isso mesmo que te liguei, nós precisamos ter uma conversa séria"

"_Sim amor, aonde nos encontramos? Ou você vai vir para casa?"_

"Não James, você vem aqui na escola"

"_Está bom amor que horas?"_

Amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, desgraçado, mentiroso de uma figa, como ele ainda tinha coragem de me chamar de amor?

"Meio – dia" – eu disse e nem esperei a resposta de James para desligar.

Como eu já estava com tudo arrumado e hoje ninguém havia aprontado nada, resolvi "passear" pela escola para matar o tempo. Passei de sala em sala para ver como estavam as coisas... tudo em paz. Assim que eu entrei na quadra de esportes, vi Emmett chamando a atenção de Angela. Assim que ela saiu eu fui falar com o Emm.

"Não exija muito dela... ela só não tem.... vocação para esportes."

"Tsunami¹...você não pode ficar defendendo a menina só porque ela é igual a você." – Emmett disse rindo – Mas eae Bellinha como vai?"

"Bem... na medida do possível" – Eu disse.

"Puta merda Bella, sério se eu não fosse casado com a Rose, eu te jogava naquela parede agora mesmo."

"Que bom que você não vai fazer isso não é, a Rose não iria gostar nem um pouco dessa história." – Eu disse enquanto ria. Meu celular começou a vibrar, eu olhei no visor: Meio – dia. Hora de cumprir a primeira etapa do plano. – "Emm, vou ter que voltar para a sala, tenho alguns assuntos para resolver."

"Está bem Bells... só não venha para perto de mim vestida com essa roupa de novo, porque se não eu vou esquecer que sou casado." – Emmett disse enquanto piscava para mim.

"E a Rose vai esquecer que matar é crime" – Eu disse antes de sair da quadra, eu já estava no corredor, quando escutei a risada de Emmett.

Entrei na sala e James estava sentado de costas para mim, agora era a hora de começar a atuar. Fechei a porta fazendo barulho para que ele percebesse que eu havia chegado.

**.xxx.**

**Oii amores...**

**Mil desculpas pela demora. É que está começando o 4º Bimestre e eu estou me matando de estudar, se não vou perder o ano (eu sei... é feio...me envergonho disso)**

**Mas sempre que eu puder, estarei atualizando a fic :D**

**Respondendo Reviews:**

_**Andie Cullen**_**: **Que ótimo que você está gostando da fic coração fico tão feliz ^.^ Eu também adoro odiar a Tânia kk' espero que goste desse cap e desculpa pela demora.

Bzuu

_**MayPattz**_**: **Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando e espero que continue ;D está aii o quarto cap. Demorou um pouquinho mas saiu. Desculpa pela demora, espero que goste.

Bzuu

_**buh-chan**_**: **Obrigado por ter add nos favoritos flor, fico muito feliz com todo o carinho que recebo ^.^ espero que goste desse cap. Desculpa pela demora.

Bzuu

_**CarolAlvesHale**_**: **o Jazz é casado com a Alice e o Emm com a Rose. Ta continuada :D espero que goste. Desculpa pela demora.

Bzuu

_**CullenB**_**: **Fico super feliz que você tenha amado o capitulo, espero que esse mate um pouquinho da sua curiosidade :D, Mil desculpas pela demora coração, é que escola e´fogo :P

Bzuu

_**Luiisa**_**: **Que Bom que você está adorando a fic... fico muito feliz, espero que goste desse capitulo, e mil desculpas pela demora.

Bzuu.

**Mereço reviews?? (espero que sim:P )**

**Bzuu e até o Próximo post**


End file.
